


倉橫/亮橫：星期戀人

by shadowjo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo
Summary: All橫基礎下的倉亮橫，3P。愛能平等分配嗎？
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yokoyama Yuu, Nishikido Ryo/Yokoyama Yuu, Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 12





	倉橫/亮橫：星期戀人

橫山裕是大家的，沒有人可以獨佔他。

於是他們一起商量後達成協議，團員們一人輪流一週，輪到自己那週就可以完全享有橫山的時間。

以前還沒有訂下這個規矩時，總是為了橫山應該赴誰的約而爭執。因為橫山不想讓誰失望，如果同一天內有複數約會時，他就會盡可能全部赴約，只是這樣一來大家分配到的時間就少了，既不盡興，橫山也累。

而如果橫山真的無法達成所有人的約會時，就能輕易看出團員各自在他心中的份量。並不是用約定的時間先後順序來決定應該赴誰的約，必須做出選擇的橫山心裡十分難受掙扎，也清楚這種選擇方式總是會傷害到被留下的人，因此極力避免這種情況發生，只是這樣又回到時間分配不均的問題，身在其中的橫山是被自己困住的銜尾蛇，痛苦無限迴圈。

最後他們決定以六個星期為一個週期，輪到自己那週可以不必理會其他團員對橫山的邀約，橫山也不用對誰說出拒絕的話，只要提出本周時間的所有人，幾乎都可以成功讓其他人知趣而退，幾乎。

橫山對於大家擅自瓜分他的時間並沒有說什麼，只是默認進行這種強制規定，因為他深深明白自己的軟肋在哪，無法傷害大家，也無法拒絕大家，最後仍是傷了誰。

只是這種方式進行一陣子後他終於受不了提出抗議，六星期一個週期裡根本沒有他的個人時間。團員們當時對這種有點狡猾的分配方式其實都心裡有底，但出於私心順水推舟這個提案，能走一步算一步，也是在利用橫山對於他們的容忍度。

所以當橫山提出要自己的休息時間時，大家的反對意見都沒能說出口，只有錦戶執拗近乎蠻橫的堅持：「我才不要！本來就要一個半月才輪得到，現在加進橫山不就要快兩個月才會輪到一次嗎！」

「你在說什麼啊，我為什麼不能擁有我自己的時間！」

「我不要！這樣太久了！」

大倉察覺了橫山一瞬間的遲疑，在他說出妥協或傷害人的話之前插進一句：「有什麼關係嘛，橫山くん也需要時間喘口氣啊。」

「就是啊。」村上跟著幫腔，於是本來氣呼呼的錦戶一口氣憋著，努力忍著不發作，最後一聲不吭的轉身離開。

丸山默默和大倉做了眼神交換，總覺得這禮拜享有橫山時間的自己應該跳出來說點話，但對於錦戶的怒火有點招架不住，只能怯怯的在一旁看著。

每個人都知道錦戶對橫山是特別的，總是過度縱容錦戶的蠻橫，只是橫山過於彆扭，對於同樣彆扭的錦戶有時不能好好回應。大家先後察覺橫山的遲疑，幸好在一旁的大倉即時做出反應，緩和橫山可能會做出的妥協或衝突，不管是哪種，後續只有橫山受傷或橫山和錦戶受傷。

＊

大倉打開門讓橫山進來，比起其他愛往橫山家跑的人，他更喜歡跟橫山一起滾倒在他臥房的地毯上。

他們在客廳一起打電動，連線的另一端是渋谷，跟平常的組合並沒有不同，但他有橫山在身邊。

晚上躺在床上時，橫山總是直挺挺的仰躺，他喜歡滾到他身邊把頭靠在肩膀上，一開始橫山總是不從地把他推到一邊，但他對橫山說有人的體溫靠著很安心，可以很快的入睡後，便再也沒有被推開過。

今晚他上床時又蹭到橫山身邊，心念一動便啃上對方的嘴唇，橫山雖然很少主動，但是他有所表示的話一定會收到回應。大倉不知道其他人跟橫山的相處情況，但他們在一起時不一定會做，全憑他一時興起。

吻著吻著他將手伸進橫山的黑色棉質睡衣裡，對方動了動準備讓他把上衣脫下來，卻聽到門鈴響起的聲音。

大倉頓了一下，嘴唇沒有離開對方的，決定繼續進行手上動作，門鈴卻急促的再次響起，大有要按到有人來應門為止的氣勢。

手從衣服下離開之際在腰間摸了一把，大倉直覺這麼晚的門鈴絕對不會是什麼好事。

按下門口的對講機後出現錦戶的身影，「亮ちゃん？」

「橫山在你這對吧。」對講機接通後，錦戶招呼也不打就直奔主題。

「是沒錯，但這週輪到我。」

「門鈴按這麼久才來，打斷你們的好事了？」

大倉反射性回頭看了一下臥室，雖然裡面不一定聽得清楚對話內容，他還是打開門走出去，懶懶的靠在門板上。

「讓我進去吧。」錦戶表情期待的望著大倉。

大倉在心裡嘆氣，為什麼有人可以把沒禮貌的話用這麼無辜的表情說出來呢。

「你不是上週才剛結束而已嗎？這麼快就等不及了？」

「因為我現在在拍戲嘛，時間好少，每天都忙到很晚根本沒有時間跟橫山在一起。」

大倉站在門口不動。

「拜託！今天好不容易提早結束，請讓我加入！」錦戶終於顯示出拜託別人應有的態度，下垂眼充滿懇求地雙手合十。

大倉有些猶豫的動了動，「……我有條件，之後輪到你時，要是我想一起你不能反對。」

「可以，就這麼說定了！」 

錦戶一副快要跳起來的樣子，在大倉打開門後比主人還要更迅速地走進去。

大倉走在後方，看著錦戶幾乎要飛天的腳步跟隱藏不住喜悅的背影，心裡默默想著拿錦戶沒辦法的人並不是只有橫山而已。

「どっくん？」

橫山看見打開臥房門進來的並不是大倉，從床上坐起來。 

「怎麼來了？」

「因為想見你。」

來不及對錦戶偶發的直球做出反應，就被錦戶撲倒。

「哇、怎麼了？」

橫山接住毫不客氣壓住他的人，一時無措。錦戶從橫山胸口的位置一路往上蹭到頰邊，對準目標吻上，疑惑的音節被吻住後聽起來曖昧的像呻吟。

手邊動作也沒閒著，錦戶雙掌從衣服下擺伸入，握住腰部一路向上撫摸，拇指停留在胸前兩點恣意揉捻。橫山鼻腔內滿是錦戶沾染上的都市氣息，冷冽的空氣混著衣物上的菸草味，被體溫熨燙出一股令人頭暈目眩的蒸騰之氣。

上衣在不知不覺間被脫下，睡褲跟內褲也跟著一起叛逃，錦戶跨坐在白皙的身體上胡亂褪去衣物，露出危險的眼神。

看見錦戶伸手在床頭跟床邊櫃翻找，始終站在房門口的大倉終於行動，拿出潤滑液跟保險套遞過去，順勢坐到床上。

橫山在錦戶做擴張時的隱忍表情，讓大倉忍不住傾身按住他的肩膀吻上。悶哼跟著唾液一起淌流，見橫山因為擴張的不適導致性器半勃，順手撫慰了幾下。

錦戶退出手指，抽掉大倉睡袍腰間的綁帶。

「橫山くん，我要把你綁起來。」

雙手舉著帶子，錦戶對橫山如此宣布。

「嗯？不、我……」

來不及提出反對意見就落入一片黑暗，錦戶用睡袍的衣帶將他的眼睛矇起來。意識到所謂的綁起來是矇眼的同時，錦戶入侵的動作讓他叫出聲來。

「啊！どっ、くん……唔嗯、慢、」

錦戶強勢的動作雖然沒有讓橫山受傷，但是沒有緩衝的行為還是造成些許痛感，他揪住身側大倉的衣襬，右手抓在錦戶的肩上，努力深呼吸緩和被進入的異物感。

「亮ちゃん，你太粗暴了。」

一旁的大倉試圖讓錦戶溫柔一點，但見言語無效後，只好輕撫橫山的頭頂試圖傳遞安撫。

待錦戶全部進入後，律動起來帶動橫山的呻吟聽起來既疼又爽，驀地平添一股任人擺佈的淫靡氣氛。

仰起的頸項像隻垂死的天鵝，原本搭在錦戶肩上的手垂落抓皺身下床單，糾纏著睡袍衣擺的手指，以及用力而扭曲的軀體及四肢，被深色的床單映襯得像隻蜿蜒的白蛇。明明用盡身體語言訴說著痛苦，可是發出的聲音卻像泡在蜂蜜裡的棉線，彈動著甜膩的撕裂嗓音。

大倉有些吃驚的看著在錦戶的粗暴下展現出另一種姿態的橫山，那是他們的性愛中看不到的畫面，鬼使神差下他伸出手掌貼上橫山頰側及頸部繃緊的肌膚。

突然的撫摸讓看不見的橫山瑟縮了一下，肌肉收縮帶動不言而喻的部位傳來緊縮的快感，錦戶瞄了大倉一眼，眼底的壞主意一眼通透，大倉明白那過度直白的意義，雙手隨之起舞。

橫山視覺被剝奪導致其他感官放大，身上所有的敏感處被大倉摸遍，甚至停留在胸前兩點流連不去。他在快感中掙扎的反應正中大倉跟錦戶下懷，可是卻總差那臨門一腳，只要再多一點他就可以登上快感頂點從折磨中解脫。

他忍不住伸手撫慰自己，卻被錦戶擋下。

「啊、讓我……」

「不要。」

錦戶壞心眼的回了，他讓大倉抓住橫山，大倉一手制住橫山將他雙手按在頭上，另一手繼續搧風點火，錦戶抓住橫山的大腿衝刺，手指緊陷在柔韌的大腿肌理中。

橫山的掙扎變得激烈起來，雙腿扣在錦戶身後，不由自主的將人往自己的方向壓近，蜜般的呻吟變調，大聲喘息得像是下一刻就要承受不住激烈的快感。

「唔、啊……讓我自己、啊！」

橫山搖晃著腦袋，冀望能掙脫出手撫慰自己。

大倉見橫山聲音已不成調，停留在乳尖的手向下握住備受冷落的性器，粗喘一下子降調轉為小動物般的哼吟，身體癱軟下來，聲音柔軟的不可思議。

錦戶見大倉心軟，只是加快動作，橫山前方跟後方受到雙重夾擊，再度流瀉出破碎的呻吟，腰部弓起虛浮。大倉注意到橫山張嘴卻無聲，俯身吻住那對有機可乘的雙唇。

發洩時的嗚咽聲全數被大倉吻去，錦戶在緊窒的庸道中獲得滿足。大倉揭開縛住橫山眼睛的衣帶，只見他雙眼茫然的睜開，眼睛周圍一片潮濕，像是哭過一般，汗濕的瀏海一縷縷貼在前額，那模樣竟讓人感到不知歲月為何物。

大倉覺得這些年他們都長大了，只有橫山像是被誰停止了時間。以前孩子王般的領著他們戲弄他們，過去總是有些忌憚最年長的他的任性點子，現在發現大家都跨越了男孩與男人的界線，時間停滯的橫山也不是那麼嚇人了。

想到以前被整得亂七八糟，現在在床上把他弄得亂七八糟似乎也很不錯。

大倉覺得自己好像有什麼開關被錦戶打開，當年無法、甚至不敢做的事，在面前的人保持數十年如一日的模樣對他做點什麼，就好像為以前的自己贏得勝利一樣。

「可以了嗎？」

他對逐漸回過神來的橫山問，抓著他的手放在他仍精神奕奕的地方。錦戶離開床鋪，似乎是到廚房找水喝了，倒水聲從敞開的臥房外傳進來。

橫山輕輕點頭，大倉卻靠坐在床頭，示意橫山自己坐上來。

紅暈以與剛才不同的方式爬上橫山的臉頰，但他什麼也沒有說，撐起身體，扯掉大倉還穿著的內褲，保持睡袍敞開的狀態橫跨在他身上，一手扶著他的肩一手握住他的器官緩緩坐下。

全部都沒入後，橫山停頓了一下，他看向大倉，大倉沒有說話，但眼神讓他明白對方沒有要動作的意思，他抿了抿嘴，帶著一絲賭氣的意味自己動起來。

錦戶走進來，手撫上橫山的身體跪到他身後，舔咬吻吮著脖子肩膀區塊，咬得重了一些時，「どっくん，不要留下痕跡。」

「嗯？」錦戶回答的漫不經心，嘴唇向下移到肩胛骨的地方重重咬了一口。

他扳過橫山的頭把手指伸進嘴裡玩弄他的舌頭，另一手伸到胸前捏住乳尖掐揉，橫山發出的叫聲無法被鎖在喉嚨，透過被玩弄得一塌糊塗的口腔傳出來。

大倉撫上橫山的前端，身前的人抖了一下便停止律動。

「橫山くん，不要停下來。」

聞言的橫山帶著細微的輕顫緩緩動起來，唾液跟嗚咽延著嘴角淌流，滑下脖頸開拓出一條晶瑩的細絲。

在呻吟逐漸轉大時，大倉注意到橫山的大腿內側開始抽搐，他握緊根部阻止橫山發洩。

「唔！」

橫山失去力氣跌坐在大倉身上，手搭上大倉的並沒有推開，而是皺著眉仰頭極力忍耐著。錦戶沒有停下玩弄橫山的口腔及身體，讓他整個人都在細細的發抖。

「怎麼了？」

橫山只是搖頭。

「繼續嘛。」

橫山嘗試再次坐起，但試了幾次後仍是徒勞，他搖晃著腦袋想要說話。

錦戶伸出濕潤的手指，在他胸前抹了一把。

「啊！啊啊……嗚、我、我辦不到……」

在錦戶跟大倉持續刻意玩弄重點部位，卻總在最後關頭停住的情況下，好不容易把話說出來。

「讓我、讓我射……」

大倉坐起身，扶住橫山的腰，吻了他濕漉漉的臉頰。

「還不行喔。」慵懶的嗓音吐出殘酷的話語。

「唔嗯、」橫山仰頭靠著後方的錦戶，雙眼沒有焦距的望著天花板努力深呼吸，試圖壓下體內叫囂的慾望。

大倉放倒橫山，兩人側躺在床上，提起對方的膝窩再度進入，他可以看見大腿上仍殘留錦戶抓過、紅艷艷的指痕。橫山從鼻腔發出哼吟，手掌放在大倉的胸膛上，不知是推拒或是支撐。

錦戶側臥到橫山後方，用精神起來的部位磨蹭橫山的臀縫。

他把鼻子靠在白皙結實的後肩上，細細聞著橫山的味道，越過肩膀，只露出眼睛由下往上看著大倉，做著無聲的交流。

大倉眼神暗了暗，露出危險的光，驀地閃過一絲笑意，便移開視線低下頭輕咬橫山的鼻尖。

「嗯！」

橫山被入侵的手指嚇了一跳，側過頭向後抓住錦戶的手腕。

「どっくん。」

雖然只是黏糊的喊著他的名字，但語氣充滿了制止的意味。

「橫山くん，いいの？」

錦戶在他耳邊軟軟的撒嬌，「讓我做嘛……」

「不……」

「好嘛……」手指並沒有因為橫山的拒絕離開，反而隨著大倉的動作更加深入，順帶舔咬著送上門來的耳朵。

「這樣很寂寞的。」

聽見這句話，抓住自己的手握緊後猶豫地鬆開，錦戶知道橫山這是默認了他們的行為。

擴張的手指逐漸增加，錦戶試著用手指將內部撐開，橫山把額頭靠在大倉的胸膛上不發一語。後背被錦戶安撫性質的吻著，但橫山還是太過緊繃。

「橫山くん，放鬆一點。」

感受到橫山的緊張，大倉抬起他的臉，用拇指揉著豐厚柔軟的嘴唇，溫柔的親吻。後方嘗試著進入，但與手指並用卻只能堪堪將前端擠進。

橫山發出類似哽咽的聲音，潮濕的氣息呼在大倉的臉上，讓他加倍賣力的吻著。

錦戶撈過潤滑液，在手上跟性器上擠了很多，開始淺淺的戳刺。

橫山掙開大倉的吻，閉著眼睛輕輕搖頭，喉結在脖子上滾動著。錦戶改為一淺一深的進出，橫山發出長長的呻吟。

「我辦不到……」聲音破碎無力的散落，像被利刃割破、羽毛四散的枕頭。

「你可以的。」

大倉用低沈的嗓音哄著，捧過橫山的臉，輕喚了他好幾聲。

橫山沉浸在壓力中，對於大倉的呼喚恍若未聞。

「キミくん。」

他睜開眼，模糊一片。眼皮被吻了，是大倉的氣味。

「看著我。」

沒有光采的眼球微微顫動後恢復焦距，大倉沉靜的臉龐映入眼簾。

「你可以的，你辦得到。」

橫山不安的望著對面如止水明鏡般的眼神，閉上眼又掙扎的張開。

「可以的喔，不用等到明天也辦得到。」

後方努力中的錦戶對大倉的安慰台詞傳出哼笑，真的要等到明天他們都沒戲唱了。

橫山卻像是受到這句話的鼓舞，調整了姿勢放鬆的向後靠，開始深深吸氣，大倉輕柔的撥弄著橫山的髮鬢跟耳朵幫助他呼吸。

感受到阻力減輕，錦戶捉住橫山的腰緩慢頂入。等到後方完全接納大倉跟錦戶的器官時，橫山跟錦戶都發出長長的嘆息。

橫山胸口泛起點點粉紅，完全放鬆力氣躺在兩人之間，抬起頭尋求大倉的吻。他輕輕的啜吻，像個討獎勵的孩子，大倉從善如流地回應。

錦戶開始動作，橫山在大倉嘴裡吻出一聲軟軟的細哼，向前靠進大倉懷裡，大倉伸出一隻手臂攬過他的肩背固定，隨著錦戶的頻率一前一後的動起來。

一次容納兩人是有些吃力，大倉跟錦戶明顯感受到移動困難，試著互相配合將內部開拓得更加柔軟。錦戶的手摸到橫山前方，撫慰未獲得解放又稍微疲軟的器官。

橫山的聲音聽起來很辛苦，又低又長像是瀕臨極限的忍耐。

低低的呻吟突然混入鼻音轉調成勾人心弦的曖昧音色，他們知道自己找對方法，保持同樣的角度刺激橫山。

橫山雙手穿過大倉的腋下扣緊他的背，一隻大腿跨在他的腰臀側，撕啞的哼吟像小動物的細小尖爪不斷抓撓著大倉跟錦戶的內心。

「啊啊──」

呻吟揉入沉淪在快感下的掙扎音色，橫山長長的吐氣，短短的喘著，身上的粉紅轉為更為艷麗的顏色。

搭在大倉的後背的手離開一隻輕輕抓握在錦戶撫弄他的手腕上，橫山微微仰起脖頸，眼睛閉起雙眉緊蹙，在山根匯聚成形為痛苦實為情慾的細線。

大倉跟錦戶的吻分別落在眼前的肌膚上，討好似的輕柔吻遍。

白皙的肢體與深色的軀幹纏繞，像條盤踞山林的巨蛇，比起被單純操弄而舞動，如此宣示主權般的糾纏，每個緊繃的線條都讓他們為之瘋狂。 

喘息聲已然像隻發情的野獸，橫山的聲音聽來像承受極限，維持在崩潰邊緣發出既甜美又哀愁的淒切嗓音，催促著錦戶跟大倉的血液跟動作奔騰。

大倉輕皺眉頭，靠在橫山的脖子呼吸滾下來的汗味，感受對方身體繃到極限的顫抖。

「啊……不、」

拔高的呻吟染上哭泣般的音色，承載橫山的痛苦快感和溫柔包容。

令人心痛卻又勾起施虐慾的哀聲突然中斷，錦戶和大倉喘著氣在持續緊縮的內部獲得釋放的滿足，白蛇盤緊支撐他的所有，在顫抖中登上高潮的空白。

＊

大倉首先回過神來，伸手攬過橫山時惹得他一陣低吟，他的身體還未從激烈的性事中恢復過來，敏感得輕輕一碰就反射性的微顫。大倉用力搓揉橫山的後背，幫助他褪下快感，橫山發出幼崽般的含糊音節。

錦戶輕輕的退出，伸臂將前方兩人抱個滿懷，臉埋在橫山的背上磨蹭，不甘示弱地發出意義不明的聲音。

「你們兩個……我三十六歲了，不是二十六更不是十六。」

等到橫山完全放鬆下來，開口的第一句話就是教訓，雖然沙啞的沒有任何殺傷力。

「這張臉在我們心目中還是十六歲嘛。」

大倉撥開橫山的瀏海，對著他俊秀的臉撒嬌。

橫山倒像是接受了這種無賴的說詞，沒有繼續抱怨。

他微微掙動，脫離兩人的環抱平躺在床上，「我累了，動不了。」流了滿身汗，還有剛剛在大倉跟自己的下腹間留下一片狼藉，橫山如是說。

對自己的過份有自覺的兩人紛紛起身，大倉擰來濕毛巾幫橫山擦拭身體，錦戶到廚房端水杯進來殷勤的問他要不要喝水。

伺候完橫山，錦戶穿回自己的衣服對兩人道別，「明早還要拍戲，我先走了。」

大倉隨意的對他揮手表示慢走不送，摟著人不願離開床鋪與橫山共築的溫柔鄉。

錦戶走後，大倉摟著橫山的腰對他說：「不能對亮ちゃん太好，要把喜歡多分給我一點，不然我會吃醋。」

「還不夠好嗎。」橫山攬住他的後背，手掌放在後腦勺揉了幾下。

「嗯……那就再多一點……」雖然正在討價還價，但是大倉的睡魔比意志更厲害，眼皮不聽話的下沉。

橫山輕輕嗤笑，揉亂對方蓬鬆的頭髮，拉過棉被把兩人蓋上，關上床頭燈為今晚劃下句點。

＊

隔天，橫山跟平常一樣脫了上衣在休息室裡晃來晃去，對於自己白花花的肉體的眼球吸引力並沒有自覺。

丸山瞪著橫山的後背看，露出了欲言又止、生怕闖禍但還是想說的不得了的表情，來回看著橫山跟大倉。大倉注意到丸山的表情，疑惑的將目光移到橫山的背後，肩胛骨的地方有個瘀血的牙印，紫紅地印在在白皮膚上張牙舞爪。

大倉心裡來氣，兇手明明就是現在正忙著拍戲還沒進到休息室的錦戶，但丸山誤以為那是他留下來的痕跡，懶得跟他解釋只好隨便拿了一件衣服丟給橫山。

橫山接過T恤時還一臉茫然，大倉無聲的暗示，丸山見兩人眉來眼去，橫山突然恍然大悟穿上衣服的樣子，對大倉露出神秘的微笑。

大倉大大的翻了一個白眼，生氣地想下次輪到錦戶時，他也要在橫山身上留下什麼。

─END─

「 **錦戶君** ，不是跟你說不要留下痕跡了嗎。」(⁻ﾚ⁻ )

「對不起！！」(´д｀･)


End file.
